Constant Craving
by Shaundi'sSnitch
Summary: Shaundi craved to love someone; she never got it from many of her ex-boyfriends or her parents. She buried the cravings by taking risks. However, after an incident involving The Boss, she starts to grow feelings. WARNINGS: Femslash, Violence, Coarse Language. If you do not like this then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I originally was supposed to make this my first ever fan fiction but since I completely forgot about this story I went ahead and wrote different story.

Back story behind Mia: She was the youngest child of the well known Lopez family and joined the Third Street Saints shortly after Angelo and Hector's death in Saints Row. She used her parents' bank accounts to wire money to Julius… Then, before the boat explosion her parents had her sign a document stating that if anything were to happen to them, she would become the owner of the fortune and business. In Saints Row 2, she wakes up from the coma to find out that her parents had been killed in a gang drive by and that all legal rights to the properties and overseas companies are left to her, as well as the bank accounts which Ultor had been trying to access.

Summary:

Shaundi craved to love someone; she never got it from many of her ex-boyfriends or her parents. She buried the cravings by taking risks. However, after an incident involving The Boss, she starts to grow feelings.

Throughout her life, Shaundi had never felt like she was worth it, she had been used by many her ex-boyfriends, especially Veteran Child. He almost killed her if it was not for The Boss' quick thinking and get to the club before it was too late.

She remembered the first time when she thought The Boss was one of those stalking lesbians that always used to make her cringe;

_Shaundi was standing next to white Superiore she had just hijacked off some poor sucker. She watched a Phoenix pull up next to her, the windows were covered in dark tint so it was difficult to find out if the new leader of the resurrected Third Street Saints, the colour represented the gang as well as the door opened and a woman stepped out._

"_You Shaundi?" the woman replied in a soft accent before leaning against the door, she stared up and down at the woman._

"_God, I thought I told you lot to leave me alone," Shaundi sighed in exasperation as she heard the woman laugh throatily. "What's funny, I'm supposed to be meeting with a guy."_

_She stared at the woman, who had startling green eyes and shaped almost feline-like, her hair fell down in jet-black curls, she had light olive skin, and a lithe body shape._

"_My name is Mia Lopez," the woman said with a smile. "I'm the leader of the Third Street Saints."_

"_You're a girl?"_

"_Yes, the person you were talking to on the phone happened to be a friend of mine," Mia replied as she smoothed out the white silk blouse. "His name is Johnny Gat."_

"_Never heard of him," Shaundi said as her eyes widened. "Wait, you're the heiress to the Lopez fortune."_

_Mia stared blankly at Shaundi, her eyes dimmed at the mention of her parents riches. "Yes I am." she responded bluntly._

"_Then why are yo-'_

"_The Saints were family to me when my family was going through turmoil," Mia said while she clapped her hands and stepped towards her car. "Now shall we get started?"_

Shaundi smiled as she stretched out on the black leather sofa, who knew she was going to be one of the lieutenants for the Third Street Saints and living in one of the wealthiest condos in Stillwater. A video controller rested in her lap as she had finished playing with Pierce who passed out on the twin sofa next to her.

"I'm back," Mia's voice rang through the condo. She closed the door behind her and toddled over to the kitchen counter before dumping the grocery bags on the black marble surface. She stared over at Pierce and laughed, "Looks like somebody shouldn't be playing video games if that's what happens to them."

"He's been out all night trying to find out any information on the Ronin's," Shaundi said while standing up. She sauntered over to the dark haired woman and smiled, "Whatcha got?"

"More food, since Pierce and his little 'buddies' have been raiding the pantries and the refrigerator."

"He's such a glutton," Shaundi said with a smug smile. "But not as bad as me."

"You both are gluttonous, hey have you heard from Carlos?" Mia asked.

"I-'

A phone rang in the distance as Mia strolled across the room and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said.

Shaundi watched as Mia's eyes narrowed, her lips tightened into a thin line while the cellphone went flying towards the glass cabinet as it shattered.

"Holy sweet mother of mercy!" Pierce yelped while jumping up from his seat. He stared at Mia with an unhappy look, "You crazy-'

"The Brotherhood has Carlos," Mia said in a low voice before sauntering to her room and pulling out her assault rifle. "Shaundi, I want you to come with me, Pierce, go to the hospital and watch over Gat."

"I'm not a baby-'

"Just do it now Pierce!" Mia roared in anger. She strolled back into the foyer and scooped up her car keys before dashing out of the door with Shaundi right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

The purple Phoenix zoomed down the road and towards Donnie's garage. Mia pulled up next to the door and stormed into the garage, while Shaundi stayed in the car.

"Donnie!" Mia's voice roared throughout the garage.

Donnie turned around and glared angrily at the woman, "Oh god you again?" he sighed in exasperation.

"Where's Carlos?" Mia asked as she walked slowly towards the man.

"I don't know where they took him!" Donnie shouted.

"I don't believe you, Donnie." Mia said while picking up a crowbar and tapping it against her side.

"I can't tell you... Maero-'

"Leave Maero to me," Mia hissed as her eyes darkened in fury.

"I ain't helping you again!"

"Either tell me or else." Mia warned before tossing the crowbar at him.

Donnie dodged it and lunged at the woman. He wrapped his hands around her neck and started to shake her violently. "I want to see the life leave your eyes-'

Mia kicked him in the gut then threw him into a pile of boxes before grabbing the crowbar again and placing it against his throat. "You better tell me now."

"I overheard them talking about the docks." Donnie gasped as Mia stepped away from him.

Mia walked towards the door then stopped before looking over her shoulder and to the man. "I think you should choose wisely who you associate with." She replied coolly before walking out the door.

Shaundi stared out the window and watched Mia saunter over to the car; she noticed the satisfied smirk on the woman's face.

"What happened?"

"I gave him a little rough up," Mia said with swagger as she slid into the car. "Now we need to go and save Carlos."

_Saints Row,_

By the time Mia and Shaundi arrived at the docks Carlos had been driven around a small circuit about ten times and he was crying out in agony.

Mia gripped the steering wheel the turned to Shaundi, "You drive while I shoot."

"What?"

"I need to shoot the drivers in order to save Carlos." Mia yelled.

Shaundi nodded then shifted across before grabbing onto the steering wheel, she watched as Mia jumped onto the other side and keened out the window.

"Pull over!" Mia shouted at the driver.

"De ninguna manera, usted quiere ese muchacho enano!" the driver shouted in Spanish.

"Mi nombre es Mía López y soy la hija de la familia López!" she shouted back in Spanish before shooting the passenger in the head.

"You crazy-'

Mia shot him in the head before jumping onto the bonnet of the truck. She held her breath before kicking the windscreen in and slamming on the brakes.

Raindrops started to drop down on the ground as Mia and Shaundi ran to Carlos.

"Carlos, speak to me," Shaundi whispered as she grasped his hands. "Carlos."

Mia grunted as she kicked at the chains, she continued to kick at it before giving up.

"Mia, please kill me." Carlos begged.

"No! You're family and family sticks together." Mia cried.

"Please, Mia!"

Shaundi watched in horror as Mia pulled out her handgun and aimed it at Carlos' head. She looked away as she heard the trigger click and an ear splitting gunshot. When she opened her eyes she saw Mia on the ground next to Carlos' body, crying.

"Mia, come on." Shaundi whispered as she picked the woman up.

"No, he has-'

"We need to leave now."

"Descanse en paz mi amigo." Mia sobbed sadly as Shaundi placed her into the passenger's seat of the Phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3

Shaundi was wide awake in her bed, seven hours had passed since Carlos' death and the rest of the gang had been notified about his death. The gang got together and mourned the loss of a brother and young lieutenant, most were sympathetic with Mia who had been close to Carlos, while others killed a group of The Brotherhood in honour of Carlos.

Everyone knew to keep their distance with Mia, who had decided to hide away from the public and gang in order to grieve properly. She got Pierce and Shaundi to take command of the gang as she was an emotional wreck and Gat was still in hospital.

Pierce was ecstatic that he had been given a major role, he boasted about it.

Shaundi declined the offer, as she wanted to keep an eye on the boss.

A dull thud came from Mia's room as Shaundi sat up. She stared at the alarm clock then rushed out of her room and across the hallway to Mia's room. She knocked on it lightly then walked in.

"Who is it?" replied a weak voice.

"It's me," Shaundi called before flicking on the room lights. Her heart sank when she saw Mia sitting on the ground against the large canopy bed. It hurt her to see the normally strong woman broken and vulnerable. "Hey, are you alright."

"Yeah, just wanted to get up for a glass of water and tripped over my blankets." Mia replied with a sad chuckle.

Shaundi strolled over to her and stared down, she held out her hand to Mia.

Mia stared at the hand before grasping it, she grunted when Shaundi hauled her up roughly.

"Sorry, I'm not good with my strength." Shaundi said apologetically.

"It's alright," Mia murmured before stepping away. "I'm _sorry _for waking you."

"I was already awake."

"Why is that?" Mia demanded as her eyebrows sank into a frown.

"I was worried."

Mia sighed and ran a hand through her hair; she paced the width of her room. "I'm alright, never been better."

"Mia, a person you called your friend and brother happened to die-'

"Don't speak about Carlos like that!" Mia hissed.

"He died, he died like a hero."

"It was my fault he died," Mia said in a broken voice. Her eyes misted as flashbacks of Carlos' body flickered through her mind. "If I had watched over him, he would be alive."

"You need to stop blaming yourself," Shaundi sighed while sitting down on the bed. "You need to start opening up and letting people in."

"No!" Mia shouted angrily as tear threatened to fall down her face, "Every time I let somebody in, they end up getting killed."

"Why are you holding back?" Shaundi taunted.

"I... Get the fuck out of my room and let me be!"

"Mia..."

"Let me be!"

Shaundi sighed then stormed over to the door, she turned her head slightly, "Mia, I am here if you need to talk, just talk to me when you want to." She twisted the doorknob then walked out and closed it lightly.

"I can't," Mia whispered sadly at the door before sinking to the ground. "I just can't." A painful memory from her past slithered across her mind like a poisonous fog.

_Five year old Mia Lopez giggled as she scurried across the large backyard lawn while her older brother Angelo chased her._

"_I'm gonna get you," Angelo shouted in a goofy voice. He sprinted after his baby sister and snatched her up into his arms, "See I got you Mi-mi."_

_Mia's eyes twinkled while she continued to giggle, "I wanna see Papi." she said in a squeaky voice._

"_Father's busy-'_

"_I wanna see Papi!" Mia screamed loudly as her eyes glistened with tears."I wanna see Papi now!"_

_Angelo sighed before making his way to the side gate and unlocking it. "I'm gonna get in trouble because of you kiddo." he grumbled._

"_So," Mia said with an innocent smile._

_They walked down the footpath and to the garage where their father was busy checking over his cars._

_Hector frowned when he noticed Angelo walking towards him then his eyes brightened when he saw a smiling Mia on Angelo's shoulders._

"_Bigger brother," Mia squeaked happily._

_Hector smiled, he preferred to have Mia as his younger sibling than Angelo, he often called his little sister his princess. "Hello Mia."_

"_Hiya Hector." Angelo said with a smile._

_Hector gave his brother a glare before grabbing Mia gently._

"_Where's Papi?" Mia asked._

"_In there," Hector said as he pointed at the garage. "I want-'_

_Tyres squealed as the three Lopez children stared at the yellow car that was speeding towards them._

_Hector gasped before throwing Mia back into Angelo's arms, "Get her out of here!" he roared._

"_Hector!" Mia screamed "I wanna see Papi!"_

"_Mia, it's-'_

_A gunshot echoed across the mansion grounds as Hector fell to the ground, blood gushed from his chest._

"_Hector!" Mia cried as Angelo rushed away from the scene._

_Another gunshot echoed as Mia felt something warm and wet splash against her hands, then she felt herself tumbling to the ground the ground. She sat up and cried when she saw Angelo on the ground and blood gushing from his shoulder._

"_Mia, run!" Angelo shouted in a raspy voice, "Go to Mami!"_

_The little girl sobbed before running towards the mansion doors._

Mia shivered before climbing back into her bed, Angelo and Hector hadn't been shot fatally that day, but it haunted every second to see them lying on the ground and in a pool of blood. Even when she did see them get killed, all she could see was that day.

The reason she thought of that memory was because of seeing Carlos' body after she killed him; she couldn't get over the fact that she had killed somebody that she once called her brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Mia's head pounded as she sat up in bed, her eyes were burning from the dull sunlight and her throat was itchy. She turned over in the bed and noticed a glass of water sitting on the bedside draw.

'_Shaundi_,' Mia thought to herself before sitting up and cradling the glass in her hands. She shivered slightly while she took a careful sip and sighed when the water calmed her throat.

The radio switched on as the woman stared at it, a soft tune played:

_**Thanks for all you've done  
I've missed you for so long  
I can't believe you're gone  
You still live in me  
I feel you in the wind  
You guide me constantly.**_

Shaundi opened Mia's door and peered into the room to see Mia's silhouette through the thick white curtains on the canopy bed. She tip toed in and listened to the soft sobs before pulling back the curtain.

Mia stared up at the woman, her eyes puffy and red while her face was wet with tears.

_**I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
And ill come home and I miss your face so  
Smiling down on me  
I close my eyes to see.**_

"I can't believe he's gone," Mia whispered brokenly while wiping away the falling tears. "He's like my brother."

"I know, but he's not actually." Shaundi whispered while draping an arm over Mia's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he lives in our memories." Shaundi replied.

_**And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me.**_

_**I carry the things that remind me of you  
In loving memory of  
The one that was so true  
Your were as kind as you could be  
And even though you're gone  
You still mean the world to me.**_

Mia pulled out a chain and showed it to Shaundi, on it was a small cross. "It belonged to Carlos; he gave it to me in honour of being a lieutenant of the Third Street saints and my friend."

"Are you going to keep it?" Shaundi asked.

"Yes, he gave it to me as a gift."

_**I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
But now I come home and it's not the same, no  
It feels empty and alone  
I can't believe you're gone.**_

And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me.

"I want to hold him a funeral," Mia whispered while staring at the cross. "I want him to be buried."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that's the best thing to do."

_**I'm glad he set you free from sorrow  
I'll still love you more tomorrow  
And you will be here with me still.**_

And what you did you did with feeling  
And You always found the meaning  
And you always will  
And you always will  
And you always will.

"Maero needs to pay for what he did," Mia hissed bitterly as she slid out of the bed and stared at Shaundi. "He needs to know what it feels like to lose somebody close to him."

_**And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me.**_

"What are you going to do?" Shaundi asked.

Mia shrugged while pulling on a pair of black pants and white blouse. "Right now, I want to focus on Carlos," she replied while searching for her black heels. "And also retrieving Gat from hospital,"

_Saints Row,_

The sky was dark as a concession of purple cars followed the black hearse towards Mourning Woods Cemetery. Behind the hearse was a purple Attrazione which held Mia who was driving, Gat who was placed in the front passengers' seat, while Pierce and Shaundi sat in the back.

"I love a good funeral." Pierce exclaimed as he leaned back into the leather.

"The things you say Pierce makes me rather pissed." Gat muttered.

"Well I do." Pierce yelled in protest.

Mia grabbed the steering wheel and glared into the rear vision mirror, "I want you to be on your best behaviour," she said in a low voice. "Or I will make sure something happens with you."

Shaundi sniggered at Pierce's scared look.

The Attrazione halted to a stop as Mia got out, walked around the car and opened Gat's door before helping him out.

"Thanks Boss." Gat grunted as he held onto his walking stick then hobbled after the dark haired woman.

Mia smiled before heading over to where Carlos' coffin was.

The funeral was sombre as Mia stayed strong for the rest of the gang members and for herself.

The undertaker read a few passages from the bible before scattering a few pieces of dirt onto the coffin.

People dispersed as the coffin was being lowered down while Mia and Gat stayed.

"He was going to become a great man." Gat said as he placed a hand on Mia's shoulder.

"I know, he was going to be great." Mia whispered as she held onto a pair of Dog tags which had '**Carlos Mendoza**.' Inscribed on it, she held them to her forehead before throwing them onto the coffin.

"Let's get going."

Mia smiled sadly at the coffin before picking up a shovel and throwing dirt onto the coffin.

In the back of her mind she was starting to think of a plan to get back at the Brotherhood, it involved Jessica and the Monster Truck derby.

A/N: The song used in this chapter is called **In Loving Memory **from **Alter Bridge. **I used the song because I really love the band.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you doing this?" Jessica whimpered in fear as Mia marched her towards her own car.

"Carlos is dead because of you and Maero," Mia sneered bitterly while grabbing the car keys from out of Jessica's back pocket. Then, she turned the woman around and stared into her eyes with pure hatred. "Maero is going to now know what it feels like to lose somebody close to him."

"You won't kill me." Jessica said sarcastically.

Mia raised an eyebrow at the woman before opening the trunk of the car, "Trust me, I'm not going to kill you."

Jessica's face brightened at the words.

"However, that doesn't mean you'll live," Mia grinned evilly. "I've got a plan; now get in the fucking trunk!"

"But-'

Mia jabbed the assault rifle into Jessica's back, "Don't tempt me to shoot you."

Jessica flinched at the warning then felt herself being shoved into the trunk before hearing it slam shut.

"Like what I said to you the first time we met," Mia called out loudly while sliding into the driver's seat. "Never fuck with a Saint, or else the outcome is disastrous."

The car lurched forward as Jessica smacked into the side of the trunk while Mia stepped down on the gas pedal and escaped the police cars.

"Let me go!"

"No can do." Mia muttered to herself before pulling up outside the University. She stepped out of the vehicle and walked over to the sign up booth for the Monster Truck derby. Then, she passed the car keys to a student who drove it into the arena.

Mia smirked before pulling out her cellphone and dialled a phone number.

"Hey Gat, tell Pierce and Shaundi that we're going to watch the Monster Truck derby tonight."

_Saints Row,_

Shaundi was confused; she had no idea why Mia had invited her to the Monster Truck derby along with Gat and Pierce. What puzzled her was the fact that Maero was one of the participants.

Mia smiled with satisfaction when she watched Maero's truck land on Jessica's car. She stepped forward and clapped slowly as Maero jumped out of his truck.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I've got a surprise for you." Mia replied smugly while tossing Jessica's car keys at the man.

Maero caught the keys and gazed at them, a sick sensation pierced his stomach as he spotted the crushed car. He staggered over to it and ripped the trunk open.

"You should think wisely with whom you piss off," Mia said coolly before walking over to Gat. "Never fuck with a Saint."

_Saints Row,_

"You got Jessica killed in revenge?"

Mia stared up from her laptop and nodded at Shaundi, her reading glasses slid down her nose. "The members of the Lopez family always got retribution for the death of a person who was close to them."

"But you're the last living Lopez-'

"Yeah, I know." Mia said dead panned.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess so,"

"Why do you push people away?" Shaundi asked.

Mia chewed her bottom lip while her brows sank into a frown. She pushed her glasses up to rest on the bridge of her nose. "Every time I get close to somebody they would get hurt.

"You and Gat made me scared for the first time in my life," Mia whispered softly while she stared at the black plush carpet. "Gat's like an older brother to me, and you..." Mia's sentence faltered as she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I-'she closed her eyes tightly and tried to push away the no longer repressed memory,

_Mia took a deep breath before stepping into her mothers' study, she was dressed in her school uniform and held onto her school bag._

"_Mama," Mia whispered meekly. She watched as her mother continued to write down on the piece of paper. "Mama, I need to speak to you."_

"_What is it Mia?" her mother asked gruffly._

_The girl stared down at the ground, "Mama, I think I may like girls." she said in a hesitant voice._

"_Not my daughter, no, I raised you to be religious," her mother spat angrily. Her eyes narrowed into slits, "My daughter is not a homo! Now go and pray for your sins."_

"_But Mama-'_

"_Go and pray!" the woman roared before getting up and grabbing Mia's arm roughly. Then, she dragged the sobbing girl up the stairs and threw her into her room._

"_Mama,"_

"_Mia, to be a proper girl, you need to pray for forgiveness." her mother yelled before slamming the door shut and locking it._

_Mia slid to the ground, sobbing heavily._

"Mia," Shaundi replied as she shook the woman. "Mia, listen to me."

"I needed to pray for forgiveness," Mia replied bitterly. She stared at Shaundi, her eyes were dark with malice, "When I was young I told my mother that I was a lesbian."

"What happened?"

"My mother had a fit and forced me to pray for my sins," Mia laughed while staring at the wall. "For quite a long time, I believed her."

"Mia, you need to know that you can be who you are."

"I know, that's why I'm trying to say that you're... well you're like my addiction."

Shaundi stared at Mia with a blank look before her face went pink.

"Yes, I like you." Mia grumbled.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for quite a long time." Shaundi stated.

Mia's eyes widened in surprise, "You like me?"

"Hell yeah, almost everyone likes you," Shaundi chuckled. She leaned into Mia and captured her lips in a soft delicate kiss. "I hear how people want to tap that ass of yours."

Mia's pupils dilated, her lips tingled as she chewed on them, "How contrary." She smiled softly at the woman before pulling her in for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

The 'museum' Ultor had opened up intrigued Mia; it was based on the history of Stilwater prior to the city sinking and having to be rebuilt. There were exhibits on various wealthy families, which included the King and Lopez families, and there happened to be several items from the Lopez family which was placed on display.

"This is false, Alejandro Lopez did not assault his children," Mia mumbled angrily. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed a red velvet dress encased in a glass display. She walked over to it and stared at the silver M. "Nor did he rape his beloved wife, Arielle."

"How would you know that?"

Mia turned around and stared at the tall security guard, her green eyes darkened in fury. "I know that because I happen to be Mia Tatiana Lopez," she hissed darkly, "The heiress of the Lopez fortune."

The guard stared at Mia before turning his gaze to a family portrait of the Lopez's. He noticed a small girl with dark hair that fell down in ringlets; she had bright green eyes and a full mouth that was pulled into a pout. The girl also happened to be wearing a red velvet dress that was now standing behind him on display.

"Yes you imbecile, that happens to be at a younger age," Mia snapped while picking up a silver trinket. "I want Vogel _**and **_Troy Bradshaw to know that I am taking all these back."

"You can't do that-'

"Actually, I can, you see my parents made me sign an agreement that if something were to happen to them, all their money and possessions belong to me."

"So in other words Ultor stole from you?"

"You're not very bright are you?" Mia said in a mocking voice.

The guard flipped her off before storming off in a dark mood.

Mia giggled softly; she really loved to irritate people.

"Hey Mia, you ready to blow this joint," Gat asked as he and Shaundi walked up to her. He stared up at the portrait and chuckled at the sight of a younger version of her.

"Don't even think about it." Mia warned.

"I was going to say that you look adorable." Gat said honestly.

"You look cute." Shaundi agreed.

Mia raised an eyebrow; ever since she and Shaundi had expressed their feelings for each other it had been awkward. She wanted to pursue a relationship, but Shaundi refused.

"Can we go?" Pierce whined as he bounced up to Mia.

"Is it your gut?" Mia asked with a smirk.

"Why are you always being mean to me?" groaned Pierce.

"Why do you always act like a spoilt child?" Mia countered.

Pierce opened his mouth then closed it; he huffed in protest and stormed off.

"You have good come backs whenever it comes to Pierce." Gat said.

Mia beamed then stuffed her hands into her pockets and walked out of the exhibit only to be stopped by the same security guard she had annoyed earlier.

"I have spoken to Chief Bradshaw; he says that he is aware of the document."

"And what happens?"

"You have rights to remove all of your possessions." the guard grunted angrily.

"Thank you, and say to Troy that I hope to see him sometime soon." Mia said sweetly.

"You know the Chief of Pigs?" Shaundi asked coolly.

"Troy was a mole-'

"He was an undercover cop, he lied to the Saints." Gat said as he cut off Mia's sentence.

"So you and Troy are 'buddy-buddy' then." Shaundi muttered.

"They were dating briefly before the boat explosion."

"Gat, I would appreciate it if you didn't speak about my personal life," Mia muttered darkly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Then, she turned her gaze to Shaundi, "And you should not be questioning me."

Shaundi stared at the Latina in surprise, usually Mia was quite gentle and kind to her but lately the woman had been acting cold and distant towards her. Normally she was the person Mia went to for help; however she had seen Pierce and Mia huddled together in the 'conference room' at the Condo.

"No need to get snarky," Gat said as he placed a hand on Mia's shoulder and walked her out of the exhibit. "We really need to go in case Maero makes an appearance."

"Alright Gat, Shaundi," Mia called out loudly.

"Yeah, Mia," Shaundi replied eagerly. Perhaps Mia needed her to go after Donnie again for information on Maero's whereabouts.

"Go and find Pierce and tell him to get his ass out to the car."

The woman's ego deflated a bit as disappointment showed on her face.

"Hurry up and go!" Mia grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

Gat noticed the mood changes in Mia, the glacial stares and bites replaced her usual mischievous smiles and mocking answers. He knew something was bugging her, but she wouldn't budge whenever he asked.

"Gat, I am tired of repeating myself," Mia replied flatly, as she walked through the Condo, with Gat hot on her heels. She sighed then turned and stared heatedly at him. "My answer is still no." She went to storm out off when Gat gripped her arm tightly and dragged her out onto the balcony; then he made her sit down in a chair.

"Mia, either you cooperate with me or it'll get ugly," Gat warned as he sat down opposite her. His eyes rested on the frown lines on Mia's forehead. "I have known you for many years, I can read you like a-'

"Will you cut the psychology shit out and just get on with it!" Mia snapped impatiently.

"Why are you acting so cold and distant?"

"This is what you wanted to know, gosh, you made it sound so urgent." Mia said sarcastically as she drew out the sound on so to make it sound like 'sooooo',

"You've been acting like a bitch when everyone has treated you-'

"It's personal Gat, that's all I can say."

Gat shook his head and ran a hand though his hair. It irritated him when Mia acted stubborn, most the time all he wanted to do was to give her a good kick up the ass but he couldn't do it, he treated Mia like a sister. Also it was her who broken him out of police custody, especially when the judge was going to either sentence him to life in jail or the death penalty, so he owed her a lot.

"For Christ sakes Mia, stop acting stupid or else I will kick your ass the next time you act out." Gat threatened as he saw Mia's frown changed into a smirk.

"You wouldn't be able to do that, because I would've kicked **your **ass first." Mia joked lightly. She rose from her seat, slapped him, rather hard, on the back, and then walked inside.

Gat smiled crookedly. He got through, well slightly, to Mia, and he was happy with it. All he had to do now was to have the same talk with Shaundi, whose mood also changed.

When Mia's moods changed, she withdrew from everyone and refused to have any company whenever she went out to interrogate certain individuals who had connections to the Ronin's gang. However, when it came to Shaundi, she lashed out, verbally and physically. Pierce got a split lip when he asked Shaundi to help him with the Sons of Samedi. She snapped, swore at him angrily, and smacked him across the face with a soda can.

After Mia had heard about Pierce's injury, she informed Shaundi that if she heard about any more incidents, then she would take action. Shaundi found this offensive and went to strike at Mia, who dodged the hit, slapped Shaundi across the face, and threw her out of the Condo, saying that until her behaviour improved, she would be staying at the University loft.

Gat sighed to himself then walked out the door.

_Constant Craving,_

Shaundi opened the door and grumbled when she saw Gat standing on the other side. She moved to the side as he walked into the loft.

"Holy shit, Shaundi, what have you done to this place?" Gat yelled as he stared at the destroyed furniture, there were large holes and words about Mia on the wall, and the carpet looked filthy. Not to mention the fact that there were people passed out on the stairwell, and the smell was disgusting.

"I just had a party, there's no harm in that." Shaundi replied coolly.

"There is, you've destroyed Mia's property, she would be shitting bricks if she was here right now."

"Well she isn't, so you may leave-'

"No way Shaundi, we're going to have a little talk, but firstly," Gat said as he walked over to the people and leaned down over them. "Get up and get out, or else I'll bust a cap in your ass!"

Shaundi watched as the group of people stumbled out the back door as Gat followed them. Then she heard him swear loudly, she walked to the door and noticed him standing next to a dented car, which happened to be Mia's missing Attrazione.

"What the hell have you done?'

"I took the car when she kicked me out, after that a group of my friends and I attacked it with baseball bats." Shaundi replied smugly.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Gat asked.

"In retaliation, she threw me out without giving me any money-'

"You're wrong."

"I am not."

"Mia may be angry with you, but she still does care about you," Gat responded. "She's been transferring money into your account so you're able to purchase whatever you need."

"I didn't know that." Shaundi mumbled uncomfortably.

"Do you even use your card?"

"Not really."

Gat groaned inwardly, he looked at Shaundi with a blank look and shook his head. He marched Shaundi inside and stopped next to the stairwell.

"Stop making stupid decisions Shaundi, they'll only have consequences," Gat said. "I had the same talk with Mia, and I have managed to get through to her."

"Whatever."

"Shaundi, you need to change your attitude, whatever is bugging you, you need to confront it head on," Gat said as he headed towards the front door. "Also, if I were you, I'd clean and repair this loft, repair Mia's car, explain your actions and apologize to her."

"Why, she turned her back on me?" Shaundi replied tearfully.

"No, she sent you away for a purpose; it was so you could get yourself together without hurting anyone else, she may be stern but she does care."

Shaundi watched the door close and waited until she heard Gat drive away before she started to cry. She turned around and stared at the writing on the wall, which said '**Mia Lopez of the Third Street Saints is a lying bitch. She's no Saint, she's a whore.**' She grabbed a bottle and threw it at the wall as the glass smashed and the liquid caused the spray paint to fade.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am quite surprised that people like this fic. It gives me confidence that my writing is appealing, and I have you all to thank. With your reviews I read and suggestions, they play an important part in this story.**

**Bold**: Indicates Mia is singing.

_Italic: _Indicates Shaundi is singing.

_**Bold and Italic: **_Indicates they both are singing together.

Mia heard a hesitant knock at the door as she looked from the police files and stared at Shaundi with a shocked look. She cleared the files away and gestured for Shaundi to come in, it surprised her that it had taken the woman a month to sort out her issues.

"Mia, I'm sorry for acting like an ass." Shaundi apologized as she sat down in a chair opposite Mia's desk.

"Thank you for the apology Shaundi, I am too sorry for acting like an ass," Mia said softly. "It seems I should've treated you fairly like everyone else, but whenever you shot me down, I got angry and took it-'

"You had every right, you declared your feelings to me, but I ignored them," Shaundi replied. "Also, when I was staying at the University loft, I destroyed everything inside it and damaged your car in retaliation."

"You did what?" Mia screeched in outrage as Shaundi held her hands up in the air.

"However, when Gat came to see me, he gave me a good reality check and told me to repair the damages, so I've cleaned and replaced everything in the loft, and your car is at a mechanics."

"As long as it's satisfactory, I will not throw you out again."

"Thank you Mia-'

"However Shaundi, if I catch or hear that you have attacked another member from the Saints, I will have to remove you from being a lieutenant." Mia forewarned.

"That seems fair, now Mia, where are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Relationship wise, I wanna tap that ass-'

"Shaundi, you do realize that a relationship is more than just sex, there's emotional needs that are more important than physical needs."

"A sexless relationship? Never heard-'

"You don't get it because you're used to hooking up with everyone you date," Mia said as she rose from out of her chair and walked over to a liquor cabinet. "Call me old-fashioned, but I like to be taken out before getting into bed with anyone."

"Who the hell does that?"

"I do, and if you do not respect my wishes, just like how you did with my offers, then I see we have nothing to say."

"Mia-'

"It's a no Shaundi."

_Constant Craving,_

After successfully destroying the Ronins and Son's of Samedi within a month, Mia decided to throw a party at the Condo to celebrate the hard work. She had the lounge transformed into a dance floor for the guests and hired a professional DJ to play music. The dining room had long tables in it which had food and drinks on it, which she thanked the personal caterers for making. In the private lounge, Gat installed a karaoke machine to entertain the guests.

Many of the male guests were unhappy when Mia refused to have strippers at the party, as she stated it was to be a celebratory affair, minus strippers.

Mia held up a purple blouse and black jeans as Pierce and Shaundi walked in. She turned around and noticed Pierce was dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and black and white trainers, while Shaundi wore a black strapless dress, which ended at mid thigh, and black heels, and her hair was done back in a bun which stunned Mia.

"That's not what you're going to wear?" Pierce asked.

"Yes it is, this is casual-'

"Things have changed since you were in a coma, a blouse and jeans mean street wear, while a dress and heels means casual." Shaundi explained stiffly.

Pierce shooed Shaundi out of the room and stared at Mia. He walked over to the walk-in wardrobe and threw various dresses onto a chair.

"I am not really a dress-'

"Stop complaining now strip." Pierce ordered.

Mia glared at him then kicked off her ripped jeans, pulled her tank top over her head and threw it on the bed. She continued to glare at Pierce, who handed her a dark blue bandage dress.

"I am not wearing that."

"Mia, blue suits your-'

"Is not my favourite colour, and do not go for purple, I have strictly told everyone not to wear it."

"You are frustrating, fine then **Miss Fashion Faux Pas**, you find something." Pierce snapped as he sat down on the bed, watched Mia walk into the wardrobe and pull out a protective casing. She unzipped it and pulled out a red long-sleeved dress.

"This was the dress that was in the museum, it was given to me by my father when I was seventeen, which was ten years ago," Mia explained as she pointed to the silver **M**. "I had it altered recently just incase I needed to wear it."

"Well wear it tonight." Pierce exclaimed.

"I will, just get the hell out so I can get ready."

_Constant Craving,_

Everyone was crowded around the stairs as they waited for Mia to make her entrance. Gat grew impatient and went to get the woman when the talking ceased. He stared up at Mia with a astonished look.

Mia smiled brightly as she stepped down the stairs in the red dress, which also ended at mid thigh, and a pair of black knee length boots. Her hair was slightly curled and swept to the side.

"Thank you all for attending this party, I know it's more sophisticated than my other parties," Mia joked as everyone started to laugh. She walked over to Gat, Pierce, and Shaundi, who smiled at their boss. "Also, I'd like a moment of silence for our fallen brother, Carlos Mendoza, who helped me break out of jail when I woke up from the coma." She bowed her head as the room went silent, then after a brief moment, she clapped her hands together and walked into the dining room.

Shaundi stared icily at Mia, who was walking around the dining room with a champagne glass in her hand. The Latina had a bright smile on her face as she mingled with the guests. Then Shaundi glared when a guy walked up behind Mia and groped her ass.

Mia twirled around in her boots and slapped the guy across the face. She glared at him then motioned for somebody to remove him from her sight.

"That slap packed a hell of a hit." Gat said as he watched Shaundi drag the guy away.

"I know, but my ring done a lot more damage, it scratched him." Mia said. They both walked into the private lounge to see Shaundi sprawled across the guy's lap as they ended up getting tangled in their feverish kisses.

"Get a room." Gat snapped.

Shaundi poked a finger at Gat then turned her head to stare at the impassive look on Mia's face. She untangled herself and rested her head against the guy's shoulder.

"What's your name?" Mia asked the guy with a cold expression.

"Wayne Carr."

"Wanker, you say?"

"Wayne, just call me fuckin' Wayne you mouthy bitch!" he hissed. Then he grunted when Gat grabbed him by the front of the shirt and threw him across the room.

"Gat it's alright, Wayne didn't offend me," Mia said as Wayne shot Gat a smug look, "However, if you call me a bitch again, I will have you thrown over the balcony before you could realize who I am."

"Your just some random gang bang-'

"Asshole, she's the leader of the Third Street Saints." Gat said as he shoved Wayne next to Shaundi.

"Why don't we have a round on the karaoke?" Shaundi asked when she noticed a group of people drift into the room. She stood up and nominated Mia as her opponent.

"Fine, but I choose the song." Mia said as she scrolled through the play list and selected a song.

**Loving you**

**Isn't the right thing to do**

_How can I ever change things_

_That I feel_

_If I could_

**Maybe I'd give you my world**

_How can I_

**When you won't take it from me**

Mia watched as Shaundi walked over to Wayne and kissed him. She walked over to Shaundi and circled her slowly before glaring at Wayne, who grabbed her ass again. She shoved him away, grabbed Shaundi by the arm and walked back to the stage.

_**You can go your own way**_

_**Go your own way**_

_**You can call it**_

_**Another lonely day**_

_**You can go your own way**_

_**Go your own way**_

Gat noticed the friction between the two women as everyone cheered. He leaned back in his chair and watched how Mia would circled Shaundi, and how Shaundi's emotions wavered, he had a feeling that at the end of the song, something interesting was going to happen.

_Tell me why_

_Everything turned around_

**Packing up,**

**Shacking up's all you wanna do**

**If I could**

**Baby I'd give you my world**

_Open up_

_Everything's waiting for you_

_**You can go your own way**_

_**Go your own way**_

_**You can call it**_

_**Another lonely day**_

_**You can go your own way**_

_**Go your own way**_

Shaundi stared at Mia as the song finished. Various emotions ran through her as she grabbed the Latina by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Everyone gasped and watched as Shaundi kissed Mia aggressively. Mia froze for a second then pulled away and glared at her.

**A/N 2: Inspired by the Glee version of Fleetwood Mac's song Go Your Own Way.**


	9. Chapter 9

Shaundi felt irritated that Mia had once again refused her offers to go out, she tried her best to get the Latina to forgive her, but she knew it was going to be more than just ass kissing to get back into Mia's good books, once again. While she waited for it to happen, Shaundi was being ridiculed by Pierce for doing a 'dumb ass' mistake and getting burned.

"Pierce, do I have to sew those lips of yours shut?" Mia said as she walked into the dining room with a file in her hands. She stopped in front of Shaundi and handed the file to her and with a hesitant smile she walked over to the refrigerator.

"What does it say?" Pierce asked.

"None of your business," Mia replied quietly as she pulled out a bottle of water. "Anyways, Gat wants you to go with him to sort out a situation with one of the lofts."

"Why must-'

"Just do it Pierce, or else." Mia warned.

The man blanched then headed out of the dining room as Shaundi gazed at Mia's satisfied smirk. She watched as Mia brushed past her then stopped at the door.

"Shaundi, I need to have a word with you."

"Okay Mia."

Shaundi followed Mia down the hallway and noticed that instead of turning right to go into the conference room, Mia turned left and walked into her bedroom. When she reached the room, she noticed that Mia had made herself comfortable on the edge of the bed.

"Come and sit," Mia replied softly while patting the empty space next to her. She smiled when Shaundi sat down next to her, she turned her body to face Shaundi and stared at her with another hesitant smile. "I have come to a compromise."

"Are you going to throw me out?"

"Of course not, Shaundi, I want to try and make something work."

"Are you saying you want to make us-'

"Yes, I have realized that a relationship should not be based on my needs alone, you have needs as well." Mia answered quietly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Lets have a equal relationship, I'll meet your needs and you do the same for me."

Mia smiled brightly and nodded her head. Then she gasped when she felt Shaundi lips rest against the nape of her neck.

"I want to savour you, no touching." Shaundi whispered as she wrapped an arm around Mia's waist and used the other to tilt her head back. She left a trail of kisses from underneath Mia's ears and down to the collarbone. Then she kissed her way back up to Mia's neck and bit into the nape.

"Ouch!" yelped Mia as she clenched her fists at the pain then moaned lightly when she felt a soft sucking feeling. She tilted her head back and allowed more room for Shaundi.

_Constant Craving,_

Pierce stared in amazement when he noticed the love bites that covered Mia's neck and the self-satisfied look on Shaundi's face. He then realized the real reason why Mia had sent him away from the Condo, t was so she and Shaundi could spend time together without him hassling them.

"You say a smart ass remark, and I will shove this rifle up where the sun doesn't shine." Mia threatened while squealing when Shaundi grabbed her from behind.

"I'm not going to judge, I think its quite sweet to see a sociopath-'

"That sounds like a smart ass remark to me, baby." Shaundi replied as she nuzzled into Mia's cheek then gave her a soft kiss.

"I know, but this rifle would get damaged with all the shit he has clogged-'

"I'm just happy for the both of you!" Pierce yelled before walking out in a huff.

"Drama queen." Mia whispered as Gat walked in and smiled at them.

"Morning Boss, I see you finally got your act together." Gat said as he grabbed the rifle from out of Mia's hands and twirled it around in his hands.

"Gat, that doesn't have-' Mia was cut off when a loud bang came from the rifle and a purple vase shattered.

"Oops my bad." Gat said before walking out the kitchen with a smirk.

"Typical Gat, always carefree." Mia sighed as she grabbed a dustpan and swept the glass up and emptied it into a dustbin.

"That's an image I'd love you to be."

"Shaundi, I can never retire from the gang, I was raised up in one, educated in another one and now lead one of the most prestigious gangs in Stilwater." Mia said.

"Once a gang child, always a gang child." Shaundi joked as she pulled Mia in for another kiss.

**A/N: Well my lovely readers, this is the last chapter for this story.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, you are truly amazing.**

**S**


End file.
